


Your nightmares can’t hurt you in space

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Soft!Spock, comfort!bones, comfort!spock, soft!bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Jim woke up in a cold sweat, forgetting where he was for a moment, breathing heavily trying to get his barings .
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Your nightmares can’t hurt you in space

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve wrote, other then some bad ones in my youth, and my first Star Trek fic, I hope I did good.

Jim woke up in a cold sweat, forgetting where he was for a moment, breathing heavily trying to get his barings. He looks around tentatively, calming down as he remembers he’s in space. There is some stirring from next to him in bed, he turns and sees a worried Vulcan looking back at him. “Jim are you alright?”  
“Yeah Spock, it was just a nightmare” the captain sighs and lays back down, shivering a bit, trying to push the thoughts of the nightmare out of his mind. “You do not seem to be okay, we both are here for you Jim” says Spock rubbing soothing circles into Kirks back. Jim sighs and nestles into bones chest, a loud sigh coming from the other human.  
“What’s wrong Jim boy?”  
McCoy raises a tired eyebrow and yawns  
“Nothing bones just a bad dream”  
Lenard pulls him into a tight hug pulling his away from Spock a bit. Spock readjusts.  
“Your nightmares are never anything to brush off, with all you’ve been through” says the Vulcan 

“I know I know but, I don’t want to worry you two”

“Jimmy you always worry us”  
Bones peppers jims face with little kisses and Spock rubs his hand  
“We love you jim” says the Vulcan  
“I know, I know, thank you” Kirk smiles slightly and drifts back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed


End file.
